Ursa's Forbidden Past
by theblindbanditt
Summary: Kai Lei's city, Ba Sing Se is in danger. She knows she has to escape into the Fire Nation, the only safe nation left. She changes her name to Ursa, and later becomes Fire Lady. She has everything she ever wanted, a new life, a family, and protection. But she learns that her people might be wiped out. Will she throw away her new life and family to help her hometown and nation?1stfic
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is about Ursa's past leading up to her treason and leaving. Also might add where she went, ooh. So enjoy! Please review. Constructive critism is welcome._

Chapter One

As I lied down in the luxurious, over perfumed garden, I thought about what would happen to my memory after I died. I'd probably be forgotten and no one would even remember little Kai Lei, or then probably, the little rich old lady who lived in the big house in the best sector of Ba Sing Se. A quiet death for a quiet life. I don't even really have friends; my parents keep me extremely protected day and night, which scares off most kids my age. Plus, according to my parents, playing is what the uncivilized do, like horsing around in the mud or kicking a soccer ball. Ugh. Sometimes I feel like marching out the front door and ruining this 300 yuan silk dress with grass stains galore. Luckily, my mostly secret boyfriend, Haru, has been visiting a lot lately and has kept me sane all of these years.

But today, I would change all of that. I haven't made a visit with my dear friend Aunt Wu in many years, which is a very long time in my short 17 year old life. Aunt Wu (don't ask me how she got her name; a very long story there), is an apprentice seer who believes she will one day be world famous. She lives just on the outskirt of Ba Sing Se, which is about twelve miles from here. I grab my dark blue cloak and head outside.

Luckily the guards are on their lunch break so I can sneak by easily. I finally make my way to the stables all the way across our massive private meadow. I lead my tawny horse Aya to the main gate. I pull up my hood to hide my dark brown stringy hair and ride off down the road.

Aunt Wu's place isn't more than a measly one story wooden cabin, with cheesy ornaments and streamers decorating the doorway. A very suspicious fog appears out of the basement trapdoor as Master Lious appears in the other doorway with his eyes closed. _"WHO SEEKS THE WISDOM OF THE GREAT LIOUS?" _he says grandly. "Er—it's just me." I interrupt. "Can I speak to Wu?" "Oh, her?" he replies, mildly annoyed. "She's in the back room, practicing her pyromancy. I walk into the back room and smell the horrendous stench of burning tea leaves. Wu's smooth face is etched with concentration as she murmurs an incantation. "Hey!" I yell. Surprised, she knocks her tea leaves on the floor. "Oh, Kai Lei, it's so good to see you again! And look, you've grown up!" Even though she's not that much older than me, she always treats me like a little kid. Which isn't annoying _all the time. _"Just so I can practice a bit, can I tell your future?" Wu says in a mysterious voice. I hold your work in a high respect, so I go along. "Alright."

I'm familiar with the process, but the minute she held my hand, her eyes went completely white. I was so shocked, I couldn't even scream. She held my hand in a death grip, so hard you could see her veins through her pale skin.

_"__THE CITY OF BA SING SE IS IN GRAVE DANGER. IN YEARS TO COME, THE CITY WILL BECOME CORRUPT AND INHABITED BY FIRE NATION. ITS WALLS WILL BE FINALLY BREACHED, BUT NOT BY MACHINE NOR GUNS. A PRINCESS SHALL FOOL ALL OF US AND STEAL OUR BELOVED DAI LI. LEAVE, BEFORE THAT TIME COMES." _ And then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I'm posting two chapters in one day, but I'm just trying to get my story going. Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 3 is going to be up Thursday. Please review, and constructive critism is welcome :) There is probably going to be around 7 chapters, so stay tuned!_

Chapter Two

Aya and I raced back to our house. I tore off my cloak and raced up to my bedroom. Wu's words made no sense, but one phrase stuck in my head; leave. And something about a princess of the Fire Nation? Fire Lord Azulon only had two sons; Iroh and Ozai. No daughters. It made absolutely no sense. I had no idea how much sense it would make later on. But the only thing that mattered to me was to get out and get out now. My parents… they would be sad I left, and would send out a search party, but they'll never find me. Not in the Fire Nation.

I died every single pair of clothes I had red. But with the red and green together, it just looked like a hideous mass. _I'll buy new clothes in the Fire Nation, _I thought, while grabbing bags of yuans. I felt guilty for not at least warning them of the dangers, but they'd never understand. Nevertheless, I left a note.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm sorry to leave, but just know that it is for my own good. Please do not send out a search party. _They will, though, I thought. _Ba Sing Se is in great danger, whether it seems so or not. I've gone to seek a safe place and build a life there. I urge you to follow my lead. Leave the city. Maybe head to Omashu._

_Love always,_

_KL_

_PS: Tell Haru that I'm sorry._

A search party. My parents might stop at nothing to bring me home, even if it meant putting innocent men's lives in danger and searching the other kingdoms. I must be totally invisible.

And in that moment, I changed my name to Ursa Hao.

I rode off into the night on Aya, never to return.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So here Ursa meets Ozai. Some cute stuff, you know, before Ozai turns horrible. Anyway, please please review and tell me if I should continue this story... if all goes well, I should have chapter four up Saturday, so stay tuned. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters. -sigh-_

Chapter Three

A sail across the ocean. Constant movement, constant avoiding. Constant explaining; I'm an exchange student, I'm here to visit my aunt, I'm an orphan on my way to my new foster family. It all just went by in a blur. I bought a red dress and red lipstick, and tied my hair up with a red band. Everything was an angry red. I couldn't see how they lived like this every day. Soon I'd be absorbed into this world too. Memories of the calming green of the Earth Kingdom brought homesick tears to my eyes. I brushed them away dismissively. If I wanted to make a life here, then I must stop thinking of home. See? Stop calling it home. That's not home anymore!

I bought an apartment with the money I stole from my family in a crummy part of town. It wasn't much, just one room with a bed, a table, a sofa, a closet, and a bathroom. I filled out all of my contracts as Ursa Hao, a regular, middle class civilian. Everyone was far too preoccupied with the war to notice anything strange about me. I thought to war was foolish. Why would the Fire Nation want to take over the rest of the world? The world was perfectly fine the way it was! But I was also terrified. People spoke of burning the Earth Kingdom, and taking down Ba Sing Se. But there was no princess, so I was sure everything was going to be fine at least for a while. How wrong I was.

I was at the farmer's market, gathering bananas (I refused to eat apples and tomatoes or anything red. I was seriously hating the color now) I bumped into a well groomed young man. My bananas spilled all over the dirty pavement. I looked up and was about to say something I would regret, when he started a waterfall of apologies. "Oh my blazes, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, may I buy you new bananas? My name is Ozai by the way, and I am so terribly sorry—" I interrupted him, saying it was fine, but I'd appreciate it if he bought me new bananas. We talked for a while, and I realized I've seen this man before. He was Prince Ozai, second to the throne after Iroh. The one who didn't have any deadly sisters. He seemed nice enough, and he genuinely seemed to like me. _Maybe dating the prince of the Fire Nation isn't such a bad idea after all. It could at least get me some protection, _I thought. It wasn't like he was going to be the Fire Lord or anything, right? That was Iroh's job. And Iroh seemed like an okay fella, you know, besides the fact he wanted to burn my hometown to the ground. I didn't like him, and didn't trust him. Which made me question my new relationship with Ozai. But I trusted him, and most of all, I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So. Here's chapter 4. It's probably not as good as quality, but I've been kinda rushing, sorry! Ch. 5 will be up probably Tuesday. Please please please review. Ooh, and thanks to bendergurl123 for continuously reviewing :) I appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, its script, or its characters. -sigh-_

Chapter Four

_Eight Years Later_

I walked across the courtyard with a dignity only royalty would have. So much has happened in the past eight years. I married Ozai, half out of love and half out of fear. I still trust my friend Wu's words. Even though Ba Sing Se has withstanded the attacks from General Iroh, the city lives in fear of another attack. They might not be able to defend themselves successfully a second time. Most of their able bodied young men have gone off to fight in the war, so the city is not well defended. It's a miracle they survived a hundred days of siege.

I sat on the marble bench next to our pond as seven-year-old Zuko stared into its icy depths. I tossed bits of yesterday's baguettes into the mouths of the hungry baby turtle ducks. Zuko is a mirror image of his father, but his heart is the total opposite. Ozai has grown cold and hard by fame and politics. Azula on the other hand, seemed to almost relish other people's pain. In my mind, it almost confirmed my worst suspicions. I gazed warily where Azula was playing with her friends, Ty Lee and Mai. Azula's gold eyes darted around calculatingly, even though she was only six. I tried not to image what she might become later on in life… "Mom, do you want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks?" Zuko exclaims, breaking my train of thought. Zuko picked up a whole loaf, and pelted it at one of the baby ducks. I was shocked. "Zuko! Why would you do that?" The mama turtle duck glared us and darted towards Zuko. She bit his leg and refused to let go. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" I calmly removed the turtle duck and gently tossed her back into the pond. The turtle ducks swam away. "Stupid turtle duck! Why did she do that?" Zuko mumbled. "Zuko. That's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies… GRR! They are going to bite you back!" I said playfully. I grabbed Zuko's hand and led him inside.

After freshening up, I led Zuko towards the outdoor pathway that led to the study, so he could read about some ancient firebending techniques. On the pathway, Azula ran up to us. "Mom, can you make Zuko play with us?" It was the "make" that startled me. "We need equal teams to play a game!" Azula fluttered her eyes. "I am not cartwheeling!" Zuko yelled. "You won't have to. Cartwheeling is not a game. Dumb dumb." Azula sneered. "Besides, we are brother and sister. And it's important that we spend time together! Don't you think, Mom?" Maybe being around Zuko will do some good for Azula. "Yes, I think that it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while." Zuko jumped over the gate and jogged over. I went into the study and immersed myself in my favorite childhood novel; _The Great Hunt _by Charles Greenberg, published by Earthbounds. It was a bit risky, but I was feeling rebellious. Someone walked through the doorway, and in startled panic, I threw my book on the floor. Luckily, it was only a messenger. He looked oddly at me, and then gave me a scroll and a box. It was labeled; to Ursa, from Iroh. Inside the box were gifts for Azula and Zuko. I quickly scanned the scroll (a letter). It was news from the warfront. Iroh was advancing Ba Sing Se! I've been worrying this day would come. My family and dear Wu's lives were in danger. But I managed to keep a straight face (the maid just arrived) I figured Zuko and Azula would want to hear about this. I headed outside to fetch them. "Zuko! I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh had just sent us news from the warfront." Then I noticed that he was trailing water all over the marble. "Zuko, you're soaking wet." He replied with a quick "GIRLS ARE CRAZY" He stomped into the study. I collected a reluctant Azula, then reopened the scroll. He made a few remarks about the boldness of Ba Sing Se (something he did right) and then made a few crude jokes about burning the city to the ground. Zuko and Azula burst out laughing. I managed to choke out a few. I read on; just explaining the gifts. Azula received an Earth Kingdom doll. I had one as a young girl almost identical to it. I jumped back as Azula clutched it and it burst into flames. I managed to keep a straight face, but panic rose in my stomach. She was turning into a monster. And I would give every effort to keep her from becoming like her father; cruel and destructive. Tears pooled in my eyes as Zuko drew out a pearl dagger. It looked exactly like the one my father kept in his dresser, just in case. "Never give up without a fight." Zuko read. The words gleamed on the dagger as if they were alive. In that moment, I planned to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter is a long one, so please please please review! Reviews (and views) are what keep me writing this story! Chapter 6 is going to be up Wednesday or Thursday! What do you think of the story so far? Please review and enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, its script, or any of its characters. The script that I used in this story from avatar is not mine. -sigh-_

Chapter 5

"Mother, if Uncle Iroh doesn't return home from the war, then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord." Azula commented. I gasped. Iroh as Fire Lord would make a much better world for the Earth Kingdom. I have a suspicion that Iroh doesn't completely agree with Sozin's plan to overthrow the other nations. But I also think Iroh would do anything for recognition. But Ozai. Ozai would mean the end of the rest of the world as we know it. He wants to burn it to the ground and then throw the ashes in the trash. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "Azula we don't speak that way." I said harshly. "It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return from the war." _Truly awful._ "And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health." Zuko remarked. "He's not going to crinkle anytime soon. Besides, how would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die?!" "I still think Father would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness." Azula shot back. She threw what remained of her doll in the ashes of the fireplace.

After I gave Azula a serious talking to, I returned to my bench by the pond. I couldn't believe Azula could say such things. I always knew she mirrored her father (as much as a six year old girl could) but I never thought she could wish death upon other people. Even more, say so aloud. I watched sadly as she shoved Ty Lee down from a handstand. It was almost if she relished in other people's pain.

Ever since Azula was born, I've constantly thought about Wu's words. A princess. There was hardly any doubt in my mind. But my own flesh and blood… I couldn't bear to think of it. My whole nation fallen, and it would be all my fault. When she was a baby, I assured myself that I would raise her to be a good person. Not a cruel, heartless person like Ozai. But I'm not sure if I'm succeeding.

A messenger broke my train of thought. "A message, your Majesty." I stood, and the messenger left. I quickly scanned the letter and gasped. Startled, Zuko came over. "Iroh has lost his son." I said, my voice catching. "Your cousin, Lu Ten, had not survived the battle." I was sad, of course. Lu Ten was a good young man, much like Zuko. But I was also horrified. Lu Ten would be Iroh's successor as Fire Lord after Iroh died. Lu Ten was Iroh's only son. Iroh might have his birthright taken away as a result of Lu Ten's death. Then my people would be destroyed. I wiped away my tears. Zuko was speechless.

Azulon had requested an audience with our family. I was on my way to go fetch the children when I heard Zuko and Azula talking in the main hall. "What are you talking about? Uncle is not a quitter." Zuko shouted. My ears perked up. "Oh yes he is! Iroh found out his son died, and he fell apart and came home sobbing. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to splinters." Azula said. I sighed and sat down on the floor. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. Ba Sing Se, my family, my friends… all safe. Happiness bubbled inside me until I laughed out loud. I covered my mouth quickly, afraid that they would catch me snooping. "It's not cowardly. He's probably just sad that his only son is gone." Zuko replied softly. I stood up and walked in the hall. "Fire Lord Azulon has requested our presence. Best clothes, hurry up." I said quickly. Zuko darted past me, but Azula stayed behind to say one last nasty comment. "Fire Lord Azulon… can't we just call him Grandfather? He's not exactly that powerful anymore. As a matter of fact, someone will probably take his place soon." My face contorted with anger. "Young lady! Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." Azula gleefully ran past me. "What did I do wrong?" I murmured to myself.

Fire Lord Azulon quizzed Azula and Zuko about war and horrible things they did to the Earth Kingdom. I tuned out. Azula jumped up and started demonstrating the new firebending moves she had learned recently flawlessly. Azulon gave his rare half smile. Azula ended with a grand flourish; adding fire to the Fire Lord's fire ring. I gave a quick glance at Ozai. The corners of his mouth had gone up in a smirk. "She's a true prodigy." Ozai exclaimed. "I would like to demonstrate what I've been learning." Zuko shouted suddenly. Without permission, he got up and started this routine. I grimaced. He hasn't mastered it yet. He managed to get the first quarter correct and I smiled to myself. He came up for the midkick, something he hadn't completely mastered yet. He almost got it perfect and… he fell. I closed my eyes and sighed. Poor Zuko. Just when I thought he might give up, he got up and started into his high swing. After creating a pretty great blast, he fell again. He curled up in a little ball and didn't move. I ran over to him. "I failed." Zuko said sadly. "No. Never tell yourself that. I loved watching you." I replied softly. "But I fell!" Zuko whimpered angrily. "And you got back up. That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps on trying even when you don't get it the first time." I replied. "Ozai! Stop wasting my time with this trash! Just tell me what you came here for and get the rest out of my sight!" I gathered Azula and Zuko and we made our way out the door. I noticed Azula and Zuko hide behind the curtain to snoop in on the conversation. Without them noticing, I hid in the opposite curtain to listen in too.

"Father," Ozai started, "About Iroh. As you have probably heard, my dear nephew, and Iroh's son, has died. Iroh's bloodline has ended." My eyes widened. I could see where he was going with this. "Iroh cowardly abandoned his siege upon Ba Sing Se, and his present location is unknown, as is his return date. But I am available, Father, and my children are alive and well." Ozai bowed to the floor. "I will not waste anymore of your precious time, so I'll make this direct. Revoke Iroh's birthright. I am here and ready to serve. Make me Fire Lord heir, and I will keep your wishes for the Fire Nation, and Sozin's plan, alive." I knelt on the floor in sorrow. I could practically touch Ozai's wanting. In my peripheral vision, I saw Zuko head to his room. Azula stayed behind. "How dare you. How dare you ask me to betray my first-born son." My heart leaped. Maybe hope was not lost after all. "And after all he's been through. Losing his precious Lu Ten, and the battle. I think he has had to bear enough suffering. But yours… yours is just beginning." Azulon gave a cruel laugh. I quietly laughed too. Could this be happening? Maybe Ozai will get banished for good! That would be a great victory for the Earth Kingdom. Sozin's plan to use the comet to burn the Earth Kingdom would die with Azulon in his old age. "Maybe you must feel the loss of a first born son to truly grasp what Iroh is going through. I command you to end your first born son. If you fail to do this task, I will see to it that you are banished from the Fire Nation forever." Azulon cackled triumphantly. I put my head in my hands. My Zuko. Gone. Ozai would do anything for power, even to the point of killing his own children. It's not like he felt any love for them at all. I would try to stop him at all costs.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A WHILE. THIS STORY IS STILL GOING STRONG. I've just been really busy lately. Anyway, this chapter is not so long, but it is very very important to the story, so read carefully! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters. -sigh-_

Chapter 6

Ozai started back towards his room. I managed to get out of the curtain unseen. I rushed to my room and threw on my cloak. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a machete and a large tea pot. I raced to Ozai's quarters. I knew I couldn't possibly kill him; he would overpower me in a second. But maybe I could make trade to save Zuko's life. Moonstone is an incredibly rare gem that can only be found in the Earth Kingdom, mostly because you need earthbending to mine it. They are meteorites that have passed through the moon's gravitational field and then land on Earth. Over time, these moonstones smoothen by erosion, casing in the chemicals inside the gem. Ever since the Fire Nation moved into the Earth Kingdom, we have been testing them against Fire Nation. The trace of the moon and space in the rocks lessen one's firebending considerably, until there is barely any left. Ozai happens to know about these moonstones from his attacks long ago on the Earth Kingdom, despite our struggle to keep them secret. Azulon, however does not.

I quietly entered the room. Ozai's eyes widen at the sight of the machete and moonstones, and he raises his hands to blast. I put down the tray, and raise my hands in surrender. "You know, don't you." Ozai growls. "That you are a power hungry monster that would even kill his own son to rule, yes." I sharply reply. "Why are you here?" Ozai growls. "Your know I'm going to do it anyway." He pushes me aside and starts towards the door. I shut my eyes tightly. Is the fate of my son or my people more important to me?

"I have a plan that will make you Fire Lord." I shout quickly. He turns slowly and has this hideous smile. "I'm listening," he says smoothly. I grab the tray. "You know about the moonstones, correct?" I say softly. He nods. "I have always kept two moonstones in my dresser, just in case." I say. Ozai's eyes widen at this bit of treason. "Take them to end Azulon. Ask for a private tea party in forgiveness. Pretend that you are so utterly sorry for what you said about Iroh. Crush the moonstones into a fine powder. Boil tea in this tea pot, and then slip in the powder. The tea will take away almost all of his firebending because there is more than one moonstone. He will barely be able to make a small blast. He will be able to block your firebending though, so you'll have to use more traditional ways." I hand him the machete. "At his funeral, pretend that one of the servants slipped poison into Azulon's tea. Sob a little. Announce that his last words were to revoke Iroh's birthright and make you Fire Lord." My voice catches a little. "I will only give you them if you promise to spare Zuko's life. You'll never find them if you kill me right now." Ozai raises his eyebrows. "I didn't know you could be so sneaky, Ursa." He mocks. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I growl back. "Fine. I agree to your little plan. I will spare Zuko's life. But if he somehow finds out about this," he glances at me, "Trust me, he will not be alive by the end of the week." I nod and run out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So. Chapter before we find out where Ursa goes. And chapter where Ursa says goodbye to Zuko and sad and blah. Sorry they have been shorter of late... I'll try to make the next ones longer. I'll probably write one more real chapter... and then a epilogue... oh this thing is almost over! I'm kind of relieved, because I spent many many hours on this thing and have stressed over it, so. Sorry this story was so rocky. It's my first fic, so don't judge me too harshly. Okay, so please review and I should stop typing before this thing gets longer than the chapter..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Don't own its characters. We get it already._

**Chapter 7**

My thoughts are scattered as I run towards my quarters. I have sacrificed my family and nation for the sake of one little boy.

But did I regret it? No.

"Are you okay, madam?" a servant calmly calls out. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" I yell back. I pass by Zuko's room and peer in to catch a glimpse of his little innocent face. To remind myself that I have done this for a good reason.

I know that it is not safe to stay here. After Ozai becomes Fire Lord, he might change his mind and kill me. But I will give Zuko one last piece of protection. I have one lady-in-waiting, Mia, who has been loyal to me all of these years. She would never commit an act of direct treason, but she honors one's word. She comes from the Colonies; from a good and honest family that doesn't agree with Sozin's plan. The only reason she stays employed in the palace is for protection, much like my marriage. I can tell that she doesn't favor Ozai and his plans.

I start walking to the servant's quarters instead and ask for Mia. She comes quickly, sensing I'm distressed. I lead her where we can talk in private. "I need you to do me a huge favor," I plead. "Could you watch over Zuko and make sure that _no harm _comes to him? I have to leave." My golden eyes glint with despair and I cup my face in my hands. "Please," I beg. Mai gently lifts my hands from my face and grips them tightly. "It's going to be okay. You don't have to tell me where or why you are going. Just go," she says gently. "It's going to be okay." I repeat. I turn around and walk towards my chamber.

I grab the same dark blue cloak that I wore when I left Ba Sing Se from under my bed. Even though it is very small on me now, I refuse to leave it behind. After disguising myself I ran towards the main entrance. On the way I passed by Zuko's bedroom. I am not good with goodbyes. That's why I left Ba Sing Se leaving only a note behind. I can't bear the grief of saying out loud that you're leaving someone you care about forever. But I feel like I owe it to him. And somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind, I think that maybe this will make up for my parent's unsaid goodbye as well.

I push open the door and see Zuko's sleeping body stir. I quietly walk towards him, trying not to wake him. But he senses me anyway. "M- mom?" he yawns blearily. I start walking quickly toward him and gather his face in my hands. "Listen to me Zuko. No matter what happens, keep fighting. Stand back up just like you always have." I kiss his forehead firmly and quickly turn around and walk out, not letting him see my tears.


End file.
